Over Your Shoulder
by teethlikedog
Summary: The people you leave behind, they don't forget. [Bladeshark gen]


I was watching the very early episodes of Beyblade, and it got me to wondering: when Kai joined the Bladebreakers, what happened to the Bladesharks? And thus a one-shot was born! This is from the POV of Suzuka (aka Stuart in the English dub), Kai's second-in-command in the Bladesharks. You all remember him, right? Weird little blue-haired kid with a mole, looking not unlike Ken Ichijouji? He doesn't have much screen time in the show, so writing from his POV is difficult, but I decided I'd give it a try anyway. 

This is set before the World Championships, and I couldn't resist putting in hints of the future, because I'm _that_ cheesy! Foreshadowing, anyone? R&R! 

**---  
Over Your Shoulder  
---**

I remember the first time I met you. I'd heard of you of course - everyone had heard of Kai Hiwatari, the lone wolf blader who demolished his opponents with ruthless ease. I was cocky, certain of my skills, but when you challenged me to a match I have to admit I was pretty nervous. I probably would have refused to blade against you if it wasn't for the offer you made. 

"If I win," you said, "You'll follow my orders from now on. You'll be part of my new team, the Bladesharks." 

"And if _I_ win?" 

"If _you_ win, you get my blade." 

I was astounded. Just like you, your beyblade was infamous. I stared greedily at it as it flashed in your cupped palm. Dranzer; marked with the symbol of the phoenix - rumoured to house an immensely powerful bitbeast. How could I refuse those stakes? Even if I lost I'd really win; being on a team with Kai Hiwatari was enough to make any blader jealous. Besides, I couldn't pass up the chance to watch you spin - I'd never seen a bitbeast before. 

I didn't see one that day either. You defeated me swiftly, mercilessly, without effort; your eyes glinting with amusement as you lazily ordered your blade to finish mine. Dranzer never even showed his beak. And from then on, I belonged to you. 

The Bladesharks weren't a team - not in the conventional sense. The word 'team' suggests a meeting of equals, but none of us were even _close_ to equalling you. So you led, and we followed, and it worked out fine. Each of us got more respect as a member of the Bladesharks than we ever had individually, anyway; a respect that bordered on fear, especially when you informed us of the duty you expected us to perform. Collecting beyblades wasn't an idea that appealed to me, but I did it - we all did it - because you were the one telling us to, and we followed your orders without question. That loyalty wasn't enough, though, was it? 

I always knew you were completely ruthless. That's what made you such a good leader - you could make snap judgements that affected us all, and be so absolutely confident in your right to make those decisions that we always went along with you, whatever you chose. Talent, intelligence and ruthlessness - the lethal combination that made you a born leader. But you're not our leader anymore. You left us behind, and now another gang of fools are following you. 

It's the way you announced it that killed me. You lost the regional finals to that Kinomiya kid, but when you came home we were ready to welcome you back, our leader still despite defeat. You came to meet us just once, though, and calmly told us that you were going to the Asian Championships with this new team, the Bladebreakers. The way you said it was so matter-of-fact, as if you expected us to just accept your departure without protest. In fact you actually seemed surprised when we _did_ protest. 

You were always tough on us, never easy to please. Maybe that's why you were so surprised; maybe you thought we'd be glad to see the back of you - especially me, since I was your logical successor as leader. But the fact is that we needed you. We would have done anything for you, followed you anywhere. And you took our loyalty and threw it back in our faces, and walked away without a second thought. 

The worst thing is, if you returned we'd have you back again without a moment's hesitation. There's no denying it. 

The others look to me for leadership now. And, while I can act in the role of leader, I'm really just mimicking what I think you would have done. Without you we don't really have any need for a leader anyway - you were the one who gave us a purpose. It was _your_ quest to gain power by gathering bitbeasts that became our mission, and now you're gone what can we do? We're like a bunch of headless chickens, running around aimlessly for a while before we lose direction altogether. I can't be the leader the Bladesharks need; I can walk in your shoes, but I'll never fill them. 

I hear about your conquests - Asia, America...and now I hear you're off to the World Championships in Russia. Well, you always wanted to be the best, and I'm sure you'll get what you want - whatever you have to do to get it. I find it hard to cheer you on, when every victory the Bladebreakers gain just brings home the truth more painfully: we were irrelevant to you. You were just biding your time with us until a better opportunity came along. 

I wonder if you're doing the same thing with the Bladebreakers? If you are, I hope they don't have to learn the same way we did. 

Well, good luck to you Kai. And remember, if it all comes crashing down around your ears, the Bladesharks will still be here, and we still belong to you - even though you no longer want us. We stand still, just where you left us, hoping that someday you'll remember us. 

Waiting for you to glance over your shoulder. 


End file.
